Retribution
by Segovax
Summary: I'am held prisoner by imperial dogs, they will pay in blood for that mistake.


Prison break

The dripping of water wakes Segovax from his sleep, his eyes ringed black as the room he sits in. Leaning on the cell door his body bruised and torn from the incessant torture and questioning of the inquisitors. He growls as he gets up, three ribs cracked and uncountable puncture and slashing wounds dot his muscle packed body. He cannot see where its coming from but he can hear it constantly drip, drip, drip, drip. _This is driving me to the edge he_ thinks to himself _or has it already?_ Outside he can hear the guards just barely through the five inches of solid metal _probably talking about what I did to the psychers_ his face cracks into a unnerving grin _couldn't stand my memory's. Guess I can relate_.

The lights were suddenly turned on; Segovax shielded his eyes from the blinding white. All he did was smile as he could hear the guards coming in to retrieve him and send him off to one of the thousands of torture chambers on this ship. He could hear the cocking of bolters as they activated his shock collar forcing Segovax to his feet, he snarled and he could hear the guards tense and brace to fire _they send only humans to retrieve me this time, what a shame for them_ he starts to leave the room and his sight begins to return. He was right in the sense of the guards being normal men, ten held bolters to his head as the other two held long poles that with a prick would paralyze even a space marine.

Leading the group would normally be an inquisitor, mostly it was a old man but this time a small young woman lead the guards to the chamber 'and where is the old man, girl' Segovax grunted. The commander silently kept walking down the dark hallway, Segovax saw this as a challenge as he gave a unnerving grin 'I hear a lot of things on this ship, I heard a little story from some of the guardsmen an interesting tale or tales' as her body language turned closer and closer to a fit of rage Segovax just became more bold from this little entertainment 'I heard that the ships entire cabal of psyches have either thrown themselves out of the air locks or bashed their brains in… All because of my memory's leaking into their dreams' he begin to chuckle as the commander stopped 'you like to talk heretic. Well after this beating I'm afraid that you will not be talking or returning to your cell' her voice like a whip crack in the quiet hallways.

Segovax's grin just grew wider as the lights blinked out. It did not take long but the sound of the guards being brutally torn, bashed and broken by the world eater rang out as a prologue to the horrors about to be committed across the prison ship. Segovax was towering over the woman when the light flashed back to life; his eyes were feral with the need to kill. His body covered in blood and a thin sheen of sweat, he was about to kill her when he saw her face. A Caucasian woman starred back with her black black eyes and ashen hair contrasting to her pale white skin. In his mind a small memory jumped into life, it was fuzzy but she was there.

Another giant started to run down the corridor chasing down retreating guards. He laughed as he mashed them underfoot and then his black eyes caught the commander's gaze of surprise and shock. The giant grunted as he ran towards her, growling like a beast with growing intensity. But suddenly it stopped with a bone-crunching crack. The warrior fell to his back as Segovax stood over him, tearing a pole from the wall with a grunt of effort and groan of metal he started beating the dazed warrior to death. When he started his pole hit the face of the warrior, when he finished there was only the pole and walls covered with blood, bone and brain matter.

Segovax turned to the woman who caught up with her senses 'well' he growled 'guess you owe me' Segovax said with a smirk. The woman started to back away and run Segovax could not shake the feeling of following her but he knew that this ship was under his control. The prisoners had already signed pacts with him and now with the opposition dead at his feet he knew what was to happen next among the chaos of the slaughter of the guardsmen by the 1200 captured veteran chaos space marines and countless cultists. He shouts into the maelstrom of violence as he emerges into a prison block "Well isn't it just a lovely day!".


End file.
